Promises and Projects
by Snavej
Summary: Recently knighted, Sir Oliver Davis travels to Drifton Manor with his assistant, Mr Koujo Lin. SPR Carriages have been commissioned by Lord Mallin to build a phaeton for his soon-to-be-married niece, Lady Mai Taniyama. [Regency AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So as usual, I have to explain titles because this is regency...**

 **Lord Mallin - Houshou Takigawa, Earl of Mallin and Uncle to Lady Mai Taniyama, whose father was the former Earl.**

 **Lord Sanditon - Osamu Yasuhara, Earl of Sanditon and eldest son of the Marquess of Guinton.**

 **Everyone else should be pretty obvious I hope...**

* * *

"You are nervous."

"I am not," I rebuked my assistant, but did not turn my gaze from the carriage window.

"I understand that you haven't personally handled a client for quite some time," Lin continued. "But you are a good—"

"I planned on having you take this client."

"You did? Then why are you here?"

I looked around and met Lin's eye. I could not lie to him, he was skilled in the art of reading people.

"There is no reason why I cannot accompany you. It is my business after all."

Fortunately, Lin did not argue, but he did roll his eyes. Any usual employer would have scolded his inferior for mocking him, but I considered Lin to be the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Do you know our client?" he asked.

The carriage jostled as a wheel caught a pothole.

"Lord Mallin? Yes, I suppose I know _him_."

"You make it sound as if the relationship is not mutual?"

"I doubt he will remember me, I was considerably younger when we last met," I muttered.

Lin, perhaps sensing my mood, fell silent. The carriage trundled on.

We arrived at Drifton Manor a little after noon. We were greeted by the butler and shown into the entrance hall. The butler was not the one that I had left at Drifton Manor almost a decade prior.

"Mr Cover has retired?" I asked.

"Mr Cover?" the short man replied. "You knew my predecessor, sir? I'm afraid he died three years ago."

"A shame, he was a good man."

"I hope to live up to him everyday, sir."

"And you are?"

"John Brown, sir, I took the role of butler at Lord Mallin's request. If you might excuse me, sir, I'll inform him of your arrival, please wait here."

I bowed my head and Mr Brown hurried off.

"Seemed a nice chap," Lin muttered.

"Yes, Lord Mallin always had a good eye for employees."

"You sound bitter."

"I am not aware bitterness had entered my tone," I muttered.

"Did he steal one of your servants from you?"

"Hardly."

Before Lin could question me further, Mr Brown returned.

"Right this way, sirs."

We followed him through the halls that were so familiar to me. Lord Mallin had redecorated some rooms in the newer fashions, but the pictures remained the same. I had not thought Lord Mallin a fashionable man but perhaps time had improved his taste.

"Sir Oliver Davis and Mr Koujo Lin to see you, sir," Mr Brown announced, gesturing to us in turn.

"Excellent, come in, come in," Lord Mallin said, standing to greet his guests. "I heard you were recognised and knighted for your excellent work, I am happy for you."

"Thank you."

I forced a smile.

"And that is, of course, why I have asked you here today," Lord Mallin went on. "Please take a seat."

We sat.

"Now, I have the guardianship of my niece, Lady Mai Taniyama. Her father held the earldom before it passed to me. But after his death, both she and it came to me. I can tell you this, I was barely twenty years old at the time and the last thing I expected was to be the guardian of an eleven year old girl! But alas, she is now of marrying age," Lord Mallin smiled and I thought it one of genuine affection, "and as I have reason to think that she will soon be married, I want to have a wedding gift ready."

"And you have a carriage in mind?" I asked.

My business was, of course, in the designing and building the finest carriages of all types. After extensive redesigning and testing, I managed to improve the existing designs ensuring a more comfortable and safer ride for the passenger. Not only that, but with the assistance of Lin, we improved the harnesses so that the horses were happier too. For this, I had been recognised by royalty and given a knighthood.

Apparently royalty liked a comfortable ride.

"Well I was thinking of a phaeton," Lord Mallin said. "She loves her ponies dearly and four wheels seems a little safer than a two wheeled curricle…"

"Young ladies do often like the romanticism of phaetons," Lin said.

"Of course they do," Lord Mallin said. "Do you think yourselves up to the job?"

"Quite so," I said. "Lin will lead the project. Do you wish to keep it a secret from your niece? Or may we question her on her preferences?"

Lord Mallin said back and smiled.

"At first I was just going to have you talk to her outright, but the governess in my employ thinks it better to be a surprise and she knows the child best. And so what I have decided is that you ought to stay with me a few days under the guise of questioning me for a carriage that I shall have pretended to order and then you might pick up some of her likes and dislikes. No doubt she will want to join the conversation with new people in the house, as social as she is."

"Lord Mallin, we have taken rooms at an inn the village, we cannot possibly—"

"Nonsense, I'll have John go and settle your bill there, you simply must stay. I haven't been to London in such a long time, I want to hear all the news. And you, freshly knighted as you are, must be ingraciated with all the best gossip."

* * *

We could not argue. Our things were brought to the house and we were given rooms in the guest wing. Lord Mallin invited us for dinner and so we dressed as best we could for the occasion.

I was invited to take the seat at the opposite end of the table to Lord Mallin with Lin sat on my right side. We had just been offered drinks when we were joined by two women.

The first was a tall, fiery haired woman dressed in dark clothing. I knew her name to be Ayako Matsuzaki and she was the governess of which Lord Mallin had mentioned previously. She had taken the role of governess at the age of eighteen and, as her father had no money for her, she had had little other choice. Now twenty-eight, she was beginning to show her age.

She took a seat opposite Lin.

Lady Mai Taniyama followed her in, clutching a large grey cat to her chest.

"Lady Mai, put that dreadful animal down at once," Miss Matsuzaki muttered. "This is the dinner table and we have guests."

"Yes, Miss."

Lady Mai allowed the cat to fall to the floor and then curtsied to Lin.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said before turning to me.

Her eyes met mine, I smiled, but there was no flash of recognition. She smiled mechanically back and curtised again.

"And to you," she added.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said.

Lady Mai took a seat next to her uncle.

"Sir Davis and Mr Lin are here to design me a new carriage," Lord Mallin said, gesturing to us each in turn. "Have you any thoughts on the matter."

I studied Lady Mai's reaction closely. She frowned a little.

"What on earth do you need a new carriage for?" she asked. "You barely use the one you have!"

"We have guests present," Miss Matsuzaki hissed at her student before turning to Lord Mallin. "But she has a point, you barely use the one you have."

I frowned at this, was the governess not in on the plan? Or was she just stupid?

"Ayako, if you had seen the state of my carriage you would not want to ride in it either."

My frown deepened. He used her first name. How forward.

"It is only dusty from lack of use," Lady Mai stated.

Dinner was served.

"Well if you have nothing of note to add then I shall pick all the colours and patterns myself," Lord Mallin said.

"Oh that will never do! You will start with that ghastly orange of which you are so fond and it will only go downhill from there," Lady Mai insisted. I smiled. "I shall take charge of this project for your sake, otherwise you will be the laughing stock of the town."

"No one would dare laugh at me!" Lord Mallin said, though he sounded more upset than angry.

"Not to your face," Miss Matsuzaki muttered.

I shared a look with Lin. He too appeared shocked by the informality of the discussion. This is not quite what I expected. Though my memories are fallible, I had remembered the house to be more stiff.

But, I supposed, time changes many things. Time, here, had softened their relationships. Time, for me, had only stolen them.

"So, Sir Davis, what kind of carriage has my uncle asked you for?" Lady Mai asked. I blinked. "I imagine a barouche? He is not sporting enough for a brake."

"There is nothing wrong with barouche boxes," Lord Mallin said, annoyed with the teasing of his niece. "Sir Davis will make me the most fashionable barouche in all of England."

"As long as you have nothing to do with it, that is," Lady Mai said. "But we have not the fashionable horses for such a thing."

"I have some acquaintances who breed such horses," I said. "I can make an introduction if necessary."

"You do?"

"Yes, it is part of the reason I joined the trade."

"Do you like horses?" Lady Mai enquired.

"How can he not," Lord Mallin interrupted. "Horses are wonderful beasts. They are handsome and do exactly what they are told. If only I could find a woman like that…"

"Ah sir, you are mistaken," I said.

"I am? How so?"

"Oh yes, the best horses still have a touch of the wild about them. You must gain their trust as they will not blindly follow."

"And you think that best?"

"I would much rather my horse not jump off a cliff just because I told it to… Sometimes, the horse does know best."

"I daresay the same goes for women too," Lin said quietly.

Miss Matsuzaki smiled. Lord Mallin looked mildly disgruntled.

"I like these gentlemen," she declared. "I am glad you are staying with us."

* * *

The evening entertainment was severely lacking at Drifton Manor. Lord Mallin challenged Lin to a game of chess, which he accepted. I watched them over the top of my book and noticed that Lin was allowing our host to win. Not so much that the win would be an easy one — Lin was a proficient player after all — but beating the man who was about to pay us a large sum of money would be in rather poor taste.

"Lady Mai, do put that book down and play for us," Miss Matsuzaki muttered.

Lady Mai was flicking through one of the catalogues that Lin and I had brought with us. They contains various drawings of our previous work. I lowered my book and studied the young woman.

"I cannot possibly play right now," Lady Mai said. "For one, I will distract my uncle from his game. And this might be my only chance to save him from requesting something hideous."

I put my book down — I had not been particularly enamoured with its contents — and joined the young Lady at the table where she sat.

"And which of my designs do you think hideous?"

She flushed a delightful shade of red, but met my challenge.

"None of them so far, but you do not know my Uncle! Last winter he wanted to redecorate one of the drawing room with orange wallpaper and green furnishings!"

"There is such a thing as being blind to colour," I told her. "Perhaps your uncle is afflicted by such a condition?"

"Blind to colour?"

"Yes, whereby to some people, certain colours appear the same. I believe confusion between red and green is quite common for sufferers. I learnt a little about it when reading a paper by a prominent scientist at university."

"That is fascinating," Lady Mai replied. "Perhaps he does suffer from such a condition. In which case, it is even more vital that I interfere in this business."

"Which of these carriages do you think best then?"

She flicked through a few more pages — none of which contained barouche designs— then surreptitiously checked that her governess was no longer paying attention.

"Honestly, Sir Davis, I would want a curricle for myself."

"You would? And why is that?"

She checked again for eavesdroppers.

"When I first came to Drifton Manor, I was the only child on the property at the time, bar for the two stable boys. They were a few years older than me but that is neither here nor there."

I swallowed.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Well there were a couple of ponies we had back then and this tiny little cart. The stable boys would tack up the ponies and race around the park. They claimed to be exercising the animals but I knew they enjoyed it. I used to sneak out of my lessons to join them. I long to race like that again."

"What happened to the stable boys?"

"They were orphans, or at least, so everyone thought. But my Uncle told me their real parents turned up and wanted them back. It was kind of like a fairy tale," Lady Mai said in a low voice. "I bet they're still racing horses around to this day." She smiled, lost in memories full of lies. "Have you ever raced a curricle?"

"Once or twice," I admitted.

"I would very much like to learn," she whispered. "But my governess has a lot of ideas about proprietary."

"Most governesses do," I agreed. "They can be such a bore."

She laughed and I smiled.

"I doubt you ever had to suffer a governess," she said. "I imagine you were educated about real things rather than how to sew…"

"Would you be surprised to know that I have leant to sew?" I asked.

"What on earth would you need to sew for? Surely you have maids for minor repairs?"

"I was not always so fortunate as to have a maid in my employ…"

"Lady Mai," Miss Matsuzaki piped up, interrupting the question Lady Mai had been about to ask. "I think we ought to call upon Miss Hara tomorrow. We could accept your invitation for her ball at the same time."

"Aya— Miss Matsuzaki, that will not do," Lord Mallin said. "Lady Mai's betrothed will be visiting us tomorrow."

"He arrives in the afternoon. We will have returned by then."

"Yes," Lady Mai agreed, "We will definitely be done by the time Lord Sanditon arrives."

She turned her attention back to the catalogue.

"You are betrothed?" I asked. "I must offer you my congratulations."

"No, I am not," she replied. "But my Uncle likes to tease it anyway. He thinks it is only a matter of time before Lord Sanditon proposes." When I stayed silent, Lady Mai went on. "He is a fine man. I would consider him a good friend… Miss Matsuzaki says I should feel lucky to have the attentions of such a man. But I think she is a little jealous."

"Well, she does not have much chance of marrying a titled man given her status," I agreed.

"If some people were a little less blind she might," Lady Mai muttered under her breath. I frowned and she noticed. She shook her head and forced a smile. "Here I am wittering on to you, a complete stranger. Let us look at the barouche designs."

She opened up the book to a page of relevant designs and began points out the merits of each drawing, thereby bringing the previous discussion to an end.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I hope you all like this? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know her."

The accusation fell from Lin's lips as soon as we were left alone. Our rooms were opposite each other in the guest wing.

"I beg your pardon."

"You know the young Lady, and the Lord of this house," he expanded. "But from the look in their eyes, they do not know you."`

There was no point lying to the man.

"That is incorrect. They do not remember me. But I told you that before."

"Will you tell me more? Or must I pry every detail from you."

"It is nothing more than my memory being superior to theirs, that is all."

Lin sighed.

"Of course it is. And that is why you appeared disappointed at the mention of Lady Taniyama's betrothed."

"She is not betrothed. Lord Sanditon has yet to ask her hand."

"You are keen to point that out," Lin said, a slight smirk playing about his lips.

"I am keen to go to bed."

"Then I bid you goodnight."

Lin turned into his own room, leaving me in the empty hallway, staring at his closed door.

I sighed and turned into my own room.

"Damn you, Gene," I muttered as I stripped off my clothing.

I changed in silence and too a moment to check the view of the park from my window. I could not see much in the moonlight, but I recognised the wood and the lake from my childhood.

As I climbed into bed and blew out the remaining candle, I thought of the young Lady. She had grown into an attractive thing. How would my brother have put it… 'A tempting armful'...

She had been an awkward and quite loud child…

I fell asleep lost in my memories, but woke fresh and ready for a new day.

Lin and I broke our fast together. When we were about halfway through eating when the rest of the family traipsed in.

"We will leave straight after we have eaten," Miss Matsuzaki was saying to Lady Mai. "I have already ordered the carriage."

"Hmm," Lady Mai replied, apparently too sleepy to form a proper response.

She had the cat in her arms again. The animal jumped down and began to weave through the chair legs. I cut a bit of my bacon off and held it down to the cat.

She took it gently from my fingers, ate it and then jumped onto my lap.

"Luna!" Lady Mai cried. She had missed me feeding the cat as she had been taking her own seat. "You can't jump on people! I am so sorry Sir Davis. Let me get her out of your way."

"It's no bother," I insisted and began to stroke Luna.

But Lady Mai had already jumped up and lifted the cat from my lap.

"She's usually not so friendly with strangers."

Because strangers usually do not feed her, I imagine…

I noticed Lin's eyes on me again and so returned my attention to my food.

"Now men, when will we be starting the designs for my carriage?" Lord Mallin asked.

"Lin will work with you this morning to narrow down the details," I replied.

"And what will you do?"

"He could accompany us to the village," Lady Mai suggested with enthusiasm. "You are a visitor to these parts are you not, Sir Davis?"

"I was here during my childhood," I said. "But I would be delighted to visit the village."

"Well that's settled then," Lord Mallin declared. "As long as you are all back before Lord Sanditon arrives. Perhaps if Sir Davis is with you, you will not be as tardy as usual..."

I saw Lady Mai roll her eyes and I smiled to myself. Something pawed at my leg and I looked down to see Luna. I cut off a little more bacon and dropped it down for the cat.

Lady Mai caught me doing this, but did not condemn me in front of everyone. Instead she raised an eyebrow. I looked away.

Half an hour or so later, I found myself in a carriage with Lady Mai and Miss Matsuzaki. The latter of whom did not seem thrilled with my presence. It was almost as if she thought a business man beneath her. Imagine what she would think if she discovered my true roots.

The carriage stopped in the village and allowed me out. I was not invited to visit Lady Mai's friend. It was understandable. So instead I walked around the village. Many of the shops I had known as a child remained.

Only now I could walk into one without being shooed out. Now I could go in and purchase things without being accused of stealing the money I have.

I strode into the bookshop and began to peruse its collection. I selected one or two titles and flicked them open. I shelved the first one and as I started to look into the second, the voices of the bookseller caught my attention.

"... sheet music straight from London. I want this in pride of place," the man said to the boy who I presumed to be his son. "Clear out that window."

I looked over to the stack of sheet music.

"Excuse me, is that for the pianoforte?" I asked.

"Yes sir, it's one of Haydn's newest pieces. Would you like a copy for your lady?"

I looked away to hide my reddening cheeks.

"She's not my lady, but yes, I would. I will take this book too."

I paid for my purchases and left the shop. I had a little time left to me before the women would return. I meandered through the village, taking in my surroundings with idle curiosity, when a carriage drew up beside me.

Lady Mai stuck her head out of the window.

"Sir Davis! I'm glad we found you, we are stopping to buy ribbons!"

"Ribbons?"

Lady Mai all but fell out of the carriage, followed by her disgruntled governess.

"Oh yes, I quite forgot, but there is a public ball tomorrow night and Miss Hara, she is my dear friend, wants to go. But of course she does not want to go alone, so I am going to go with her. Which means you and Mr Lin must come too."

"Ribbons?" I repeated.

"Oh yes, I need new ribbons if I am going to look my best. Do you have the required dress for such an outing? Though things are not so strict about these things for public balls. You will be gone before Miss Hara and her parents hold their ball. It's such a shame."

"I will do my best to look the part," I said.

"If you were to wear what you wore last night, that would do just fine! But perhaps a nicer cravat… Let us check. Perhaps we can find something. A handsome gentleman like you will cause quite a stir."

"You think me handsome?"

The words had slipped from my lips before I had a chance to stop them. The Lady's cheeks flushed pink.

"You must have noticed the attentions you get from the ladies," she said quickly. "Now come on, we must hurry or we'll be late back and my Uncle will be displeased."

I allowed the Lady to take my arm and lead me to the relevant shops. Miss Matsuzaki followed behind occasionally making snide remarks. I was pleased to find that the shopkeepers seemed to know Lady Mai well and treated her with the utmost respect. Lady Mai made her purchases. She tried a few times to ask my opinion on ribbons, but I admitted having no eye for the things. It was only as we returned to the carriage that she noticed my package.

"I bought myself a book," I said in response to her questioning eye.

"Our collection is not to your tastes?"

"I had not had a chance to peruse them, but this book caught my attention and I have my own library to think of."

She smiled and the carriage set off.

Miss Matsuzaki then decided to ruin my good mood.

"So why are you here if you aren't designing Lord Mallin's carriage personally?"

"I wanted to oversee Lin's work. I have been considering making him a partner in the business and what better way to assess him than on such an important job?" I paused before continuing. "I also now have the fortune to purchase a manor, so I thought I would look in this area while I was here on business."

While not a lie, I knew I would never chose to live in this neighbourhood. There were too many memories I wished to forget.

"You want to move into our neighbourhood?" Lady Mai asked, obviously delighted.

"And how great is your fortune?"

I blinked.

"Miss Matsuzaki! You can't just— Sir Davis, I am so sorry for her—"

"It's nothing," I insisted with a forced smile, not wanting the journey to sour. "I have enough for my station in life."

There. That would keep her guessing.

We journeyed back in silence, but as I left the carriage I overheard something of Miss Matsuzaki's conversation with Lady Mai.

"You know exactly what he's really after! What is it that book you like so much says? Men only want wives?"

I silently grumbled at the horrific butchering of the oh so famous opening lines to that book.

"He's not interested in me," Lady Mai batted off her governess suggestions.

"I should hope not. 'Enough for my station in life' means that he is poor. He's only after you for your money no doubt."

I felt that Lady Mai ought to be rather offended by that statement, but I was out of earshot by the time she responded. Instead, I met Lin in the library and went over the plans he had made so far.

"These look good," I told him. "But you may be required to create some false plans for a barouche to fool the young lady."

"Already done," Lin said, "I started some last night in case they were required."

He pulled another sheet of paper from a pile and showed it to me.

"Good. Oh and by the way, Lady Taniyama will be inviting us to a public ball, you must accept."

Lin scowled.

"Why?"

"Because it is polite."

"I never thought I would live to see the day that you, Davis, would be lecturing me on manners. Let alone insisting we went to a ball. Miss Mori had to drag you to the last one." Lin smirked. "I think this girl really does have something over you. What is it, I wonder?"

"She is a Lady, Lin. Do not call her—"

"She is pretty, I suppose," Lin went on. "And not uncaptivating in her conversation… But I wonder… That would not be enough after so little time. But you did know her before, didn't you?" I scowled at him. "I must conclude that she was your childhood sweetheart."

I hate this man. How had I ever considered him a friend?

"I'm going to my room."

"But her betrothed is due to arrive at any minute, we really ought to be _polite_ and welcome him," Lin called after me.

I glowered at him over my shoulder and stalked off. I needed to put my book in my room if nothing else, but I got no further than the front hall when a gentleman strode through the doors.

"Ah! Lord Sanditon!" Lord Mallin cried as he entered the hallway. "I'm so glad you made it in good time. How was the journey?"

"It was fine. Where are the ladies? I have a present for Lady Mai, the latest sheet music from Haydn!"

I clutched my package tighter and scowled. This only served to draw attention to me.

"Ah, Sir Davis," Lord Mallin said. "Come meet Lord Sanditon, eldest son of the Marquess of Guinton. Lord Sanditon, please meet Sir Davis, owner of SPR Carriages. He's designing something for me."

"A pleasure," Lord Sanditon said, offering me his hand.

I conducted the required civilities and excused myself, if there was any hope of my giving the sheet music to Lady Mai first I needed to—

When I returned, the newcomer was already conversing with the Lady, a new package clutched in her hand.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a dull affair. Lord Sanditon really liked to talk. And Lord Mallin liked to encourage him.

The only consolation was that afterwards, Lady Mai chose to seat herself next to me for her evening leisure.

"I thought you would be reading your new book," she said. "But you seem preoccupied."

"Just lost in my thoughts."

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About wanting to move to the area?"

"It is something I have considered. I no longer need to be as involved in the business so being this distance from London is no worry."

"It is a lovely neighbourhood, I, for one, would be delighted for you to join us on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you hold a couple of balls. I do love dancing."

I smiled at the glee in her voice. Dancing was something I had forced myself to learn as soon as I realised my presence was required in society. I had even hired a tutor. A preferable option to having Mrs Davis teach me.

"I think I would have to wait until I had a wife for such a thing," I replied. "For I would not know how to plan a ball."

"You do not hold parties in London?"

"No, I have been too busy with my work to consider such an activity."

"And what do you look for in a wife?" Lady Mai asked. I noticed the change in her tone. She had become a little more serious. Perhaps Miss Matsuzaki's words earlier had struck a chord.

"Intelligence and kindness," I answered honestly. "I abhor those with empty heads and I do not think I could stand a woman that treated her inferiors badly."

"I overheard Mr Lin saying you treat your workers well."

"I find that if I treat my staff well, then they work better. It benefits us all."

"Well as you are coming to the ball tomorrow night, perhaps we will find you a wife! Unless, I mean to say, that is, unless you already have someone in your sights?"

"Oh, well, I—"

"And what are you two talking about so conspiratorially?" Lord Sanditon asked as he ducked his head between Lady Mai's and my own.

"Oh Lord Sanditon! You did make me jump, you beast!"

"I'm sorry, dear Lady, I was hoping the pair of you would join us in playing cards. Mr Lin has agreed to play but Lord Mallin and Miss Matsuzaki are being frightful bores."

"They always are," Lady Mai muttered. "I will join you. Sir Davis, will you come too?"

I opened my mouth to refuse, but she smiled at me.

"Yes, I suppose so."

I was familiar enough with the game to not embarrass myself. Lin, on the other hand, turned out to be something of a professional.

"You have played this before?" Lord Sanditon asked.

"Yes, during my time in the army."

"You were in the army?" Lady Mai asked, clearly interested. "Why did you leave?"

"I was blinded by gunpowder in my right eye," Lin replied, sweeping his fringe to one side to show his ruined eye. "I was not fit to serve after that. But Davis here hired me as I have a way with the horses."

"A way with the horses," Lord Sanditon repeated. "Then we must ride together. Are you busy tomorrow? Before the ball? We could all go!"

He looked to me too to seek my agreement.

"I would be honoured to join you, but I am afraid my work will keep me busy," Lin replied.

"Oh I'm sure my Uncle can give you a day off," Lady Mai said.

"I'm afraid it is not your Uncle that sets my working patterns."

Lady Mai looked immediately to me.

"You would give him time off, would you not?"

"Of course I would, if there was no time pressure," I said.

"Sir Davis is such a wonderful employer," Lady Mai said to Lord Sanditon. "I quite approve of his behaviour."

"That is splendid," Lord Sanditon replied, beaming at Lady Mai in a way I did not like one bit.

* * *

 **Author's note: ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND AMYNCHAN ASKED FOR IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt something like happiness when I saw how poor a rider Lord Sanditon was. He had a fine horse — nothing on my own beast but still, a fine horse — but the poor animal was obviously confused by his poor instructions.

We rode around the park for a couple of hours and I could see Lin's frustration at our companion's skill too.

Unfortunately, Lady Mai was nowhere to be seen. Surely she would never agree to a marriage with someone who could not ride a horse. Even if they did have a title and wealth and was educated and begrudgingly good company when not paired in conversation with Lord Mallin.

Who would want that?

We finished our ride and changed straight for the ball. Lady Mai had bought both Lin and myself new cravats, which we wore. She had presented them to us at breakfast, wrapped neatly in decorated paper.

The carriage was crowded, to the point where I thought of calling for my own. But as the journey was not a long one, we suffered listening to Lord Mallin and Lord Sanditon natter on to each other.

The public ball, like most public balls, was packed. I scanned the crowd and determined quickly that no one present was as pleasant as Lady Mai. So naturally if I was going to dance, I would have to ask—

"Lady Mai, might I have this first dance?" Lord Sanditon asked.

"Oh, well, um…"

She was hesitating. I smirked and took a chance on my next statement.

"I must apologise, Lord Sanditon, but I already asked for the first dance," I said quickly.

"Yes, he did," Lady Mai readily agreed. "Perhaps later?"

Before Lord Sanditon could reply, the first dance was announced. We had been a little late to the ball. I took Lady Mai's hand and lead her to the floor. The dance began.

"I must ask," I said as we twirled, "why you do not want to dance with Lord Sanditon?"

"Because, to tell the truth, he is an awful dancer."

I refrained from smiling too much at this statement.

"I am happy to dance with you for the rest of the evening, if you so wish," I said. "Knights of the realm, traditionally, are supposed to rescue damsels in distress."

"If only," Lady Mai said. "But my governess and my Uncle will never stand for that. They are insistent on how suited I would be to marry Lord Sanditon."

Happiness blossomed in my chest at her tone.

"And you think otherwise?"

"I am sure we would do quite nicely but… Perhaps I have read too many books. We have no spark."

No spark… Did _we_ have this spark of which she spoke?

A horrific thought struck me. What if she flirted with my attentions just to divert her attentions away from Lord Sanditon? What did it matter? I did not like her like that.

Don't be ridiculous.

"I must introduce you to my friend, Miss Hara, after this dance," Lady Mai said. "She was most interested in meeting you after I told her all about you yesterday."

I nodded my consent and we continued to dance. I lost myself in Lady Mai's smile until the end of the song and then bowed before leaving to get a drink.

Sometime between the end of the first dance and the beginning of the second, Lady Mai dragged another young woman towards me.

"Miss Hara, I presume?"

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you, Sir Davis. Lady Mai has told me so much about you."

"So much? How did she describe me?"

"She mentioned that you were highly educated and very hand—"

"Masako!" Lady Mai interrupted. "Why don't you find a partner for the next dance, hmm?"

I noticed the blush on Lady Mai's cheeks and took matters into my own hands.

"Miss Hara, I am without a partner for the next dance if you would do me the honour?"

"Oh no, you can't possibly—" Lady Mai began.

"I would be delighted," Miss Hara said, smirking at her friend.

Lady Mai was swept off by Lord Sanditon before she could protest any further.

I guided Miss Hara to the dance floor and prompted her to continue.

"Oh that, yes Lady Mai thinks you very handsome," Miss Hara said. "If you would like to drive her quite wild, then I would advise you to flirt with me during this dance. She is most definitely looking at us."

I daren't look around to see if her words were true, but smiled at the lady in front of me.

"I hardly think she would pick a mere knight over the heir to a march," I said.

"She cares nothing for rank," Miss Hara said. "She can afford not to. In truth, she was quite set on marrying some stable boy that she took a fancy to in her childhood for the longest time. I never did understand that one. But then again, I suppose her attention to you might just be a distraction from Lord Sanditon."

I kept a smile fixed on my face.

"You think that likely?"

"If it were any other woman, I might. But this is Lady Mai. You seem pleasant enough to me and not unworthy of her attentions. Where it goes from here is up to you, I think."

The dance came to an end. I thanked my partner and escaped the crowds. I found Lin stood outside, also taking a breather from the masses.

"Have you danced enough?" I asked him.

"You quite enraged Miss Matsuzaki by dancing with her student," Lin answered. "She was distracted through the entirety of the first dance. She refused to introduce me to anyone else after that."

"Are you that bothered by it?"

"No," he admitted. "But her rudeness was unbecoming for a governess."

"Yes, it's quite unfortunate really. I believe her to be the youngest daughter of a rather stupid Baron who squandered his wealth," I said.

Lin did not question how I knew this.

"We ought to rejoin the festivities," he said. "But if we do, will you cause a scandal by asking the young Lady to dance a second time?"

I furrowed my brows. My concerns regarding Lady Mai's intentions surfaced. In her eyes, we had only known each other two days. Hardly enough time to determine whether we were a suited match. If only she remembered me…

"We will only be here a few more days," Lin went on. "If you want to enjoy her smiles… Perhaps you should while you still can. I doubt we will meet again until we deliver the finished product."

I cast my eyes upwards to the starry night and sighed.

"I am but a distraction. Lord Sanditon would be a good match for her," I said. "Come on, we must play our parts."

We rejoined the ball. Lin was quickly accosted by Lord Mallin for a conversation with another gentleman regarding their chess game a few days ago. I walked in the opposite direction in search of a drink.

I spotted Lady Mai and Lord Sanditon dancing. She was beaming as she spun around.

"By all accounts," a familiar voice said beside me, "you have known my friend a mere two days, but you stare at her as if you are long lost lovers."

"Miss Hara," I replied, "it is only by the accounts of some that I have known her two days. Do you think Lord Sanditon will make her happy?"

"He is a good man," she replied. "My mother insists that Lady Mai does not deserve him because she has fortune of her own. But that is only her annoyance that I did not snatch him up."

"Do you wish to marry him?"

"Marry him? It is neither here nor there. I only wish to marry to escape the clutches of my mother," Miss Hara muttered. "Had I the fortune to do so, I would have married a stable boy long ago."

I frowned at her choice of words.

"Are you trying to imply something?" I ask lightly.

"Only that perhaps if you told my friend who you really are, you might receive a warmer reception."

I had no idea how she worked it out, but I could not afford for it to become public knowledge.

"If her Uncle found that out, I do not think I would be allowed to remain in the house, let alone speak to his neice," I replied. "What must I do for you to remain silent on this matter?"

Miss Hara sighed.

"I cannot dance with you again without causing a stir," she said, "and my mother is glaring at me because I am not dancing now. Can you introduce me to your friend? Perhaps he will save me from her glares."

I nodded my assent and led her through the crowds to where Lin was still talking to Lord Mallin. I made the introduction.

"Lin, this is Lady Mai's friend, Miss Masako Hara. Miss Hara, this is Mr Koujo Lin."

"A pleasure," Lin said, bowing his a head a little.

"Likewise," Miss Hara said.

"Miss Hara is without a dance partner for the next dance," I prompted.

Lin took the hint and offered to dance. I excused myself again and walked around the exterior of the hall. The dance ended and I saw Lady Mai searching for something as she walked away from her partner. She spotted me and weaved through the crowd.

"I have had to suffer through two dances with Lord Sanditon," she said by way of a greeting.

"Will no one else dance with you?" I asked.

"You are the only other person to offer," she replied. "I am free for the next one if…"

"I think some people would get the wrong idea about my intentions if I danced with you again." Her face fell, and I went on. "Surely you know others in this hall."

"Many, but I had hoped…"

"I must return to London tomorrow," I stated. "Lin will remain here to finish the designs."

"So soon? But why? You said you need not be so involved in your business," she complained. "I had hoped you would stay much longer…"

"I doubt it is considered proper for a young lady such as yourself to wishing for another gentleman to be staying when you have someone vying for your hand."

She frowned.

"I… Have I done something to offend you, sir?"

"No, Madam, you have not."

"Then why are you acting—"

"Like a lowly Knight speaking to a daughter of an Earl?" I interrupted.

"I had thought we had got past that formality," she said. "I apologise for intruding on you. Excuse me."

I closed my eyes and turned away as she left.

* * *

True to my word, I told Lord Mallin of my intentions to return to London the next morning at breakfast. Lin frowned a little, but did not question my choice.

"I will order a coach and leave my own here for Lin to return in," I said. "I have seen enough to know that he is doing an excellent job."

"Are you quite sure you must leave?" Lord Mallin said. "I have most enjoyed your company."

"Yes, it is out of my hands I am afraid."

He accepted this and asked Mr Brown to assist me in ordering a coach, which he did. I had a little time before I could depart, and so I wandered the grounds. I visited the stables and jaunts of my childhood.

I thought of my brother and wiped away a stray tear. The wind had made my eyes water.

I returned to the house, collected my things together and found the package containing the sheet music.

"Sir Davis, are you ready to leave?" Mr Brown said. "The coach is waiting now?"

"Yes, quite ready. Could you do something for me, once I have left?"

"Of course, sir."

"Could you put this in Lady Mai's room? It is some sheet music she leant to me to read, I do not want to disturb her day."

I handed over the package.

"Of course, sir."

I nodded my thanks and departed, finding myself trundling along in a coach before I knew it.

* * *

I had barely been back in London for half a day before Mrs Davis insisted on visiting me. Since the death of her husband, she had doubled her level of interest in my life.

"You're back too soon," she said, by way of a greeting. "Where is Mr Lin? Did he find a wife?"

I rolled my eyes and called for refreshments.

"No, he is completing the job for which we went."

"And you left him to it?"

"Of course, he is perfectly capable."

"So why did you leave so early? It is not like you to waste money on a coach when another option was available…"

"I saw that it was best to leave, so I did."

Mrs Davis frowned.

"Best to leave? What did you say this time? Who did you upset?"

"I did not— It was just in everyone's best interests if I left."

"Oliver, you know I will not accept that as answer," Mrs Davis said. "You know I care about you and your exploits. Now what happened?"

I sighed and decided to amend the truth.

"The young Lady of the house was starting to form an attachment to me, despite being betrothed to another. For the sake of her long term happiness, I decided to leave."

Mrs Davis looked somewhat taken aback.

"Is she happily betrothed?"

"I think she was merely having momentary doubts, I imagine it is not uncommon," I told her.

"Perhaps. A shame either way, I would have been most pleased if you had returned with a wife."

"I thought you were still set on Miss Mori and Lin."

"Oh I am, they are perfect for each other, I am certain," Mrs Davis said. "Miss Mori has been most distraught since you sent Mr Lin away. I think even her father is coming around to the idea. Old as she is, it's a wonder he will not accept any offers."

"I am going to make him my business partner, if he will take the position. He has definitely proven himself."

"That may help their cause," Mrs Davis said happily. "Now, have you been down to the workshop yet?"

"Of course not, I only retur—"

"Well one of your apprentices, Thomas, has made a little mistake—"

"With a product?"

"Oh no, he met a girl and well… She's in the family way now."

"He's an apprentice, he is not allowed to—" I started, but she interrupted.

"They're young and foolish, but he can't marry the girl until he is no longer an apprentice, is there anything you could do for the lad?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I will meet with him tomorrow," I said. "I will think of something."

"You're such a good boy," Mrs Davis said with a smile.

"I am a grown man," I argued.

"Yes, you are, but as the closest thing I have to a son, I fear I will always view you as such. Accept the compliment."

I sighed, and did not argue any further.

* * *

"...finish this and then I'll see what I can do," I told Thomas. "This needs to be your finest work."

"Yes sir."

"Once you are no longer an apprentice, you will need lodgings, do you have somewhere in mind?"

"No sir," Thomas replied. He was staring at his shoes.

"And where does this Nancy of yours live currently?"

"With her mother, who's sick…"

I rolled my eyes.

"And how do they live?"

"Nancy has a job at a pub."

"And that's where you met her?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you married her, would you be able to live there too?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so," Thomas said. "If her mother approves."

"And does her mother approve?"

"I've never met her."

I sighed, heavily.

"Right, once you've finished your work for today, you will go and meet her mother and gain her permission to marry her daughter."

I walk away, ignoring his echoing cry of 'yes sir'. Thomas is a good carpenter, he as a real knack for working with wood. But he can be a little dense otherwise.

He's only a year off officially finishing his apprenticeship, which makes releasing him from it a little easier. Once he's finished this order — a racing curricle — I will release him from his apprenticeship, employ him as a qualified carpenter and arrange for the marriage to take place.

Mrs Davis will be quite thrilled.

* * *

 **Author's note: If you read 'Monster' don't read the chapter I put out today because it's horrible, especially if you read this first. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Lin returned.

"Well?"

"I have the plans, all is agreed," Lin said. "Who is available to get started on this phaeton? Lord Mallin wants it before the month is out."

I swallowed before replying.

"The marriage is to be so soon?"

"The night before I left, Lord Mallin told Lord Sanditon about the present," Lin told me. "And he gave the man his blessing. So I imagine so…"

"Of course. Quite right. Quite expected. Well we have the wheels and axes made… Thomas is finishing off another job for me at the moment, I expect he'll be done soon enough. But James and Michael are both available, they can be pulled off what they're doing now."

"Good," Lin said. "I'll see to it right away."

"Was… Were our clients all quite well, when you left them?"

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Mai was a little out of sorts after you left. But I did not see much of her as she spent some time with her friend, Miss Hara."

"I don't know why you think that would be of interest to me," I said. "Dismissed."

"I think your departure offended the young Lady."

"I said dismissed."

LIn left without another word. I strode about my office, breathing heavily. I had work to do. I grabbed my coat and hat and departed from the office. I had to see a man about some horses.

* * *

Three days after Lin's return saw me sat at home, reading. It was late in the evening and I had just finished a good cup of tea when my butler, Mr Shepard, appeared in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but there is a man at the door claiming to be of your acquaintance."

"Does this man have a name?"

"He introduced himself as Osamu Yasuhara, Earl of Sanditon and eldest son of the Marquess of Guinton."

I scowled.

"Would you like me to tell the gentleman that you are not in?"

"As much as I want to turn away the heir to a march, I daresay it will not go in my favour," I muttered. "Show him in."

And so Lord Sanditon strode into my private parlor. I did not stand to greet him, but waved towards a seat. He did not bother with any pleasantries.

"Lady Mai rejected my offer."

I stiffened in my seat.

"And you drove all the way to London to tell me that?"

"No, I drove all the way to London to tell you that she ran away."

"What?" I fixed him with a look. "What did you say to her?"

"It was not me," he said. "It was her governess."

"What happened?" I demanded.

"A week or so after you left, I proposed. It has been expected of me for some time," Lord Sanditon said. "I have known Lady Mai for a while, we were once good friends. But unfortunately, it is the sad state of modern affairs that means that if two young people of disparate gender become friends, everyone else expects them to marry." He sighed. "I was not opposed to the idea. I was at least friends with Lady Mai, I thought we could make it work, even if we did not feel anything more than friendship for each other." He smiled sadly. "But I should have known her better. She wants romance and she deserves it."

"So she turned you down?"

"Yes, and I took my leave of the household. But the following day, Lord Mallin visited me and told me that Lady Mai had run away. It seems her governess disagreed with her choice and let her opinions be known."

"Why have you told me this? Has Lady Mai been found?"

"No. Miss Hara knows nothing of her flight, but she suggested that someone ought to check here, to see if Lady Mai came to London."

"Why would she be—"

"Do not play the fool with me, Davis," Lord Sanditon interrupted. "If you were truly blind to her attentions towards you then you are not the man I thought you were."

"Lady Mai does not know my address," I pointed out. "If she came to London, surely she would go somewhere Lord Mallin owns?"

"The properties have already been checked," Lord Sanditon said. He sighed. "And so have the hotels…"

"Then perhaps she has not come to London," I said. "Perhaps she has gone elsewhere…"

"But where else would she go?"

"Is that a question you are specifically asking me?" I asked.

"If you have an answer, I will hear it. Otherwise, I will take my leave of you. I must continue looking."

"What do you know of her departure?"

"She left in a hired coach and changed at Birmingham, we lost her trail after that…"

I pondered this for a minute.

"She could have gone many places from Birmingham," I said. "Cardiff, Reading, Oxford, Southampton, Cambridge, Bath… it is somewhat of a crossroads."

"I'm glad you see the scale of the problem."

"You said you have been friends with her for a while," I went on. "You have talked to her about past friends, perhaps?"

"Mine or hers? I'm sure they have come up?" Lord Sanditon replied with a frown. "Why?"

"She told me, when I was at Drifton Manor, about some stable boys she used to know. Miss Hara mentioned to me that she had had a passing fancy for one of them. Perhaps it is possible she is seeking them out?"

"Stable boys? Yes… Yes, I remember something of them. She told me they were orphans and their parents turned up and took them home."

"Did she tell you where, exactly?" I asked.

"If she did, I do not remember."

"Then I suggest you write to Lord Mallin and ask him to recall the lie he told her," I said. "I can think of nothing else."

Lord Sanditon frowned.

"The lie?" he repeated. "The story is not true? What do you know, Davis?"

"Nothing of consequence."

He stared at me, searching my eyes for something.

"Who are you really, Davis?"

"I am Sir Oliver Davis, knight of the realm and maker of fine carriages."

"And before that?"

"I don't see why I should tell you anything," I said. "Don't you have a girl to look for?"

"Will you help me search for her?"

"No."

"You feel nothing for her?"

"What I feel is neither here nor there," I state.

Lord Sanditon sighed again.

"I think had we met under different circumstances, we would have been friends, Davis. Friends tell each other secrets, you know—"

"But we are not friends," I pointed out.

"Even if Lady Mai is found, there is a chance her reputation will be ruined forever. You understand this?"

"I daresay that then she will be forced to accept you—"

"My parents would never allow that," Lord Sanditon said. "They care more for reputation than anything else. There is nothing I can do about that. But the disgraced daughter of an earl marrying a knight… Well that would be less unheard of, do you not think?"

"What is your—"

"I have a certain amount of sway with Lord Mallin. He trusts me. I could put in a good word for you. But I want to know the truth."

"There is no truth to be told," I muttered darkly. "I want you to leave my—"

"I prefer the company of men," Lord Sanditon interjected. "It is why I have not sought the hand of any other woman. Lady Mai, as a friend, is one of the few women I have ever cared about."

"Telling me your secret changes nothing."

He regarded me for a moment.

"You disappoint me, Davis."

I bowed my head. Lord Sanditon took his leave and I sink back into my chair.

What has she done…?

* * *

Thomas finished the order to a standard I was happy with. I made the arrangements as promised and that debacle was soon resolved. Lord Sanditon did not make a repeat visit for which I was thankful.

I put his confession from my mind.

But I could not forget the fact that Lady Mai was missing. I spent days wracking my brains, trying to remember her saying she wanted to visit any particular place. Nothing came to mind. Plenty of other memories did, however.

Like when she taught me and Gene to read.

Like when we all fell asleep in the hayloft.

Like when Gene and I fought over who would marry her.

Like when Gene…

"You've been out of sorts for days," Lin's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What has happened?"

"Nothing to be concerned over," I replied. "How comes Lord Mallin's order?"

"On schedule." Lin frowned down at me. "Miss Mori has invited us over for dinner tonight."

"I must decline."

"With what excuse?"

"I—"

"You have no excuse," Lin said. "You forced me to go to a ball. I am now forcing you to go to Miss Mori's dinner party."

"You will do no such thing."

"Get over yourself Davis. Unless you have a good reason not to come, you will be accompanying me to the dinner party."

"Lady Mai ran away from home."

Lin's eyes widened in alarm.

"What? Why did you not say something? Why are we not out searching for her? Where was she last seen?"

"She was last seen in Birmingham, they don't know where she went after that. I told Lord Sanditon that perhaps she was looking for some childhood friends she had mentioned to me."

"The stable boys?" Lin asked.

I frowned.

"How do you know about that?"

"When I danced with Miss Hara, she seemed very interested in telling me all about these two stables boys that Lady Mai had known… I had thought nothing of it at the time."

"And do you know where they were sent?" I asked.

"Miss Hara told me that they had returned to Southampton."

"Somewhere far enough that Lady Mai would not be tempted to try and visit for the day…" I muttered. "Well, I suppose we ought to write to Lord Sanditon, though he might already know… He said he would write to Lord Mallin."

"Write to him? Why on earth would we do that?" Lin asked. "We'll write to them once we're on the road."

"On the road?" My frown deepened. "We aren't going to Southampton, Lin. We have work to do."

"Oh for goodness sake! Davis! A girl's safety is at stake! What has gotten into you? What would your mother say?"

"My mother is dead," I muttered without thinking.

If Lin had been alarmed before, he looked positively distraught now.

"Mrs Davis—"

"Is not my mother," I said, rolling my eyes.

Lin chose to sit down at that point.

"You mean to tell me, that I have believed that woman to be your mother for how long?" He sighed. "Who is she to you then? An aunt?"

"You're going to be late for Miss Mori's dinner party."

"Davis. Be straight with me."

I rolled my eyes yet again and straightened in my seat.

"Professor Davis and his wife took me in at the age of seventeen, before I went to university. They cared for me throughout my studies and at graduation, asked to formally adopt me, as they had no children of their own. That is why I bear their name. That is all."

"And your birth parents?"

"Mother dead, father gone."

"This is an evening of wonders indeed," Lin said. "Now who can we leave in charge while we go to Southampton?"

"I am not going to Southampton, Lin."

"You can choose between Miss Mori's dinner party, or looking for Lady Mai. But if you pick the former, I will tell your _adopted_ mother all about your decision, and the way you pined over Lady Mai when we were at Drifton Manor."

I scowled.

"I should sack you for insubordination."

"But you will not."

"No, I will not," I muttered. I sighed, stood up and strode to the window. "It is too late to leave now, we'll leave at first light. If we ride, we might make it in one day."

"You want to go at military pace?" Lin asked, surprised.

"If you think you can't keep up, then you can remain behind. But I want this to disrupt my life as little as possible. I'll make the arrangements here. James kept things running smoothly."

"And this way, we can still attend to Miss Mori."

"That, you can do alone."

Lin rolled his eyes but relented.

"I will meet you at first light tomorrow," he said.

"And you better be well rested," I replied. "Do not let Miss Mori keep you up too late."

He scowled, and left.

* * *

We left at first light the next morning. I had left two letters with my butler, one to be sent to Lord Sanditon if he managed to find a current address, and the other to be given to him if he chose to call in on me again.

I was not sure either would happen.

We rode hard, stopping only to feed and water the horses around lunchtime.

"Where are we going to look?" Lin asked me over supper.

We had found an inn upon our arrival in Southampton that was willing to stable our horses and care for them. I finished my stew before replying.

"I imagine she is searching for the stable boys," I said. "If she has any sense, she'll have asked at the local churches for a record of where they live. Or she might have looked for places where people work with horses. She will have no luck with either."

Lin narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his wine.

"Yes, I suppose she won't."

"What makes you say that," I asked.

"Well, one stable boy is sat before me, is he not?"

I supposed it was only a matter of time before he worked it out.

"Where is your brother?" he asked.

"Dead," I stated. Lin did not flinch, but waited for me to elaborate. "When we were sixteen, Lord Mallin noticed, or had it noticed for him, that my brother, Gene, and I were friendly with Lady Mai. He thought we might have less than savoury ideas about the young Lady. So he found us a job at a racecourse near Windsor. We were told to leave the only place we had ever known and we had very little choice in it. On the journey, Gene was run over by a speeding carriage and killed. The owner of said carriage was a one Lord Urado, peer of the realm. He could not afford the scandal and offered me anything to keep quiet. I asked for a burial for my brother, and an education. He sent me to live with the Davises and got me a place at Cambridge. The rest…" I shrugged.

"Damn. I am very sorry for your loss."

"Gene used to try and convince me that one day he'd make it big and be able to marry Lady Mai. It was a ridiculous dream… But when I saw the request from Lord Mallin. I was interested to see how she had turned out."

"And you were pleased with the results?" Lin asked.

I scowled at him.

"She was everything I remembered," I muttered. "It was a stupid boyhood inclination and for a wild moment I forgot who I was."

"You are not a stable boy any more."

"I may wear nicer clothes, but I am still the same person," I said. "Lord Mallin would never give his consent. Even if this escapade of hers does tarnish her reputation."

Lin decided not to argue the point.

"So you almost worked at Ascot?"

"Yes. Lord Mallin had been kind enough to recognise that we were at least talented with the horses."

"And that is why you chose to go into carriage design?"

"No, that was from a safety viewpoint. Why do you think I am so adamant about testing the brakes on each of our carriages?"

"I see."

"We ought to sleep."

"Yes, I suppose we should. Thank you for telling me this."

"If you tell anyone—"

"You'll skin me alive, I know, I know."

I smiled and we departed for bed.

* * *

 **Author's note: So it's not quite the new year for me, but I'm having a crisis about it anyway! I'm feeling a bit better (I'm ill if you don't read my other stories) but I'm still ill... Also, I'm questioning whether I should take writing a bit more seriously? Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

As we had pushed our horses hard the previous day, we chose to walk about Southampton. The town was nowhere near the size of London, so it was not too much of an imposition. Lin, as tall as he was, could see over the heads of the townspeople, and could thus keep an eye out for Lady Mai as we walked.

We asked at every inn and church we passed. We had agreed on the story that we were looking for my wayward cousin who was in turn looking for a mutual friend who had gone missing some time ago. Some had asked for the names. But no one had met anyone by the description we gave of Lady Mai, or heard of 'Eugene Griffiths'. But all agreed to send word to the inn that we were staying in if they saw or heard anything of note.

By the evening, we had covered most of the town.

"Perhaps she is not here after all," Lin said, over dinner that evening. "We can check some of the outlying areas tomorrow."

I did not argue with this plan, but in truth, I thought it hopeless.

After dinner, I decided to take a walk out near the dock. The nearby taverns were loud with music and laughter. The sailors and soldiers alike were partying up a storm.

I strode along the promenade. There was no beach to speak of, but rows and rows of ships. I walked until I had past all of the ships. But when I was about to turn back, I spotted a figure sat on a wooden crate, staring out to sea.

I shook my head as I closed in on her.

"You'll catch a cold."

She looked around in alarm, but relaxed almost immediately.

"If you were a gentleman, you'd offer me your coat," Lady Mai retorted, turning her head back to the sea.

"Yes, I suppose I would if I were a gentleman."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You might be surprised to know that there are a number of people looking for you."

"And why are you one of them?"

"Lin made me." In the darkness, I could just make out that she had rolled her eyes. "They're not here, are they?"

"No… I mean, after all this time, I didn't expect much. But no one has even heard of them…" She wiped away a tear that I could not make out. "I guess my Uncle lied to me."

I close the gap between us, and took off my coat. I draped it around her shoulders and sat down beside her. She let the coat hang off her shoulders.

"Noll and Gene were sent to Ascot," I told her.

She rounded on me.

"How do you know that? How do you know their names?"

"They never made it there," I went on, ignoring her question.

"They're… Dead?" Her voice cracked.

"Gene was killed in a carriage accident. The owner of the carriage arranged for him to be buried in Reading."

"And Noll?"

"He was sent to live with a kind couple who were unable to have their own children. He was put through schooling and is doing well for himself."

Lady Mai smiled sadly.

"He always did want to learn… I taught them both to read, you know? Neither of them could do it before I taught them. Everyone thought they could because they could recite passages of the Bible but they had just memorised them…"

"Will you come back with me?" I asked gently. "Do you have a room somewhere? If you don't, I will arrange for a room at the inn that Lin and I are staying at."

"I don't want to go home," she said, looking back out at the sea. "My Uncle lied to me… And Miss Matsuzaki is angry at me because I won't marry Lord Sanditon. And he's probably angry at me as well."

"Lord Sanditon is more concerned for your safety than anything else. And I imagine your governess is more concerned about keeping her job—"

"My Uncle would not sack her."

"Even if she caused you to run away?" I asked.

"Well…" She faltered. "Maybe."

"You do not have to go back to Drifton Manor. You can return with me to London. I know people who will take you in without question."

"Is Noll happy?" she asked, ignoring me. "Do you… Do you think he'd be happy to see me?"

"He would be delighted."

"Is he married?"

"No, he never found anyone."

"I suppose he's still young, there is time yet," she said.

"Come on, Lady Mai, it's late and cold."

She sighed and climbed down from the crate. I slipped down and offered her my arm. She took it and we began the walk back along the promenade.

"I have disgraced myself, haven't I?"

"I do not know that news has got out about your sudden departure," I told her.

"My Uncle will still be angry."

"He cares about you," I argued. "I think he'll be relieved that you are found."

"If I asked you not to tell him that I was found, would you do it?"

"Yes."

She did not ask me to, however. We walked for a while in silence before she spoke again.

"How do you know so much about Noll and Gene?" she asked.

"You really must be cold if you have not worked that one out," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I was sat there for some time."

I frowned.

"How long is some time?"

"Perhaps a day or two?" she replied. "I remember falling asleep at one point."

My alarm rose.

"Have you eaten?"

"No?"

"Why have you not eaten? Have you run out of money?"

My pace quickened. Lady Mai held tighter to my arm as I practically swept her along.

"No, I just… Are you angry with me?"

"I am concerned for your health."

"You were angry when you left Drifton Manor," she said. "I don't want you to be angry with me too."

"I was not angry when I left Drifton Manor."

"But you would not dance with me again—"

"Dancing with you a second time would have caused more trouble than it was worth," I muttered.

"But I wanted to dance with you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I liked dancing with you the first time," she said. "It was fun. Why were you… Whatever you were when you were not angry, then?"

I sighed.

"Your friend had told me that there was a chance your attentions towards me had only been because you wanted a distraction from Lord Sanditon."

"So you were upset?"

I did not confirm this, we were nearing the inn.

"Was she wrong?" I asked.

Lady Mai did not reply.

When we arrived at the inn, I ordered a fresh room, some food and a maid for Lady Mai. I handed her over to the capable arms of the wife of the proprietor and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I went down to break my fast to find an aggravated Lin.

"Where have you been? I thought we to be leaving half an hour ago."

Ah. Yes.

"I found her last night."

"You did what?" Lin demanded.

"I found her on my walk and brought her back here. The proprietor's wife took care of her, but I doubt she'll have risen just yet. It seems she had been sat out by the docks for a while…"

Lin's annoyance merged into a deep frown.

"Is she quite alright?"

"A little delirious, but nothing some food and a good night's rest won't fix, I imagine," I replied. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Join for me a cup of tea then?" I suggested.

Lin nodded.

While I ate, I relayed as much of the conversation from the previous night as I could remember.

"And even after that, she did not understand you?"

"No, I think fatigue had addled her brains. I hope she'll be a little more receptive this morning. Either way, my plan is to take her back to London. She can stay with Miss Mori—"

"She cannot," Lin objected. "Miss Mori has half of her cousins taking up her guest rooms."

"Then she can stay with Mrs Davis," I muttered. "We'll find somewhere for her to stay until her Uncle can collect her. I will write to him this morning."

Lin did not argue with this plan, though I could see he wanted to. I could not think of a reason why he would argue with it, I could see no other obvious course of events.

Lady Mai joined us almost an hour later, wearing a borrowed dress.

"Good morning, Gentlemen, I must apologise for the bother I have caused," she said before even sitting down.

"No bother at all," Lin said with a warm smile. "Come, eat something. Davis tells me you were out by the docks for some time."

"Yes, I was enjoying the sea breeze and lost track of time it seems."

"An easy thing to do," Lin said.

He called for more food for the young Lady and then began explaining our plans.

"London? I have never been to London…" Lady Mai said. "And my Uncle will find me there?"

"It will save him a journey this far south," I explained. "And I know someone who will take care of you in London until your Uncle arrives."

She nodded and finished her toast.

"Where is your dress?" I asked.

"Mrs Morrison took it to dry it, it was rather damp."

"Do you have anything else with you? Or anything at another establishment that we need to collect?"

"No, just my little bag."

"You came down without a coat?" Lin asked. "Madness." He stood up. "I'll arrange for a coach to leave in an hour or so?"

He looked to me for confirmation.

"Yes, thank you. I'll settle the bill here."

Lin left, and I turned to Lady Mai. She had picked up another piece of toast and was gingerly buttering it.

"I fear I've made rather a fool of myself," she admitted.

"Yes, I think running away from home because your governess shouted at you was a tad dramatic. But it is not the first time you've done something so rash, is it?"

She frowned at me, so I elaborated with a slight smile.

"I remember your previous governess, Miss Smith, had scolded you for getting your dress muddy. It was just the hem, a tiny thing really. But it had been a white dress, I think. And you were so angry that you had been told off for having fun that you had stalked out to the stables and began rolling in some of the hay. And when that did not ruin your dress enough to your liking, you jumped in the muck heap. Gene and I had watched all of this with bewilderment, and you shouted at us for staring, and threw mud at us… So we of course, threw some back… You returned to the manor that evening looking like some sort of horrible monster. I believe that was one of the many reasons that Miss Smith quit her position…"

Lady Mai stared at me in wonder, then she swallowed and looked away.

"I thought it was because I refused to read that dreadful book about manners that she always pressed on me. As if I wanted to listen to a man's ramblings on how a woman should act…"

"You were quite the terror…"

"A boy would never have been scolded for getting muddy," she muttered darkly, and took a large bite out of her toast.

"No, a boy would not have."

Lady Mai sighed, and finished her second slice of toast.

"My Uncle is going to be livid… First I reject Lord Sanditon, then I shout at Miss Matsuzaki, then I run away…"

"You shouted at your governess?"

"She shouted at me first," Lady Mai said with a pout. "She was being quite ridiculous. All 'you'll never find someone as good as him' and 'you're getting too old to turn down marriage proposals' and all that. She is merely jealous that with my fortune I could live in comfort without ever marrying. She is the one too old not to accept a proposal."

"If it eases any concerns you may have, I have a friend in London who is almost thirty, and she has been turning down proposals for ten years."

Lady Mai's eyes widened in alarm.

"Does she not want to marry at all?" she asked.

"I believe she does, in fact, she has shown interest in one or two men, but they tend to be men than her father most definitely would never agree to… There is hope for her yet."

"There is?"

I nodded.

"Mr Lin is a respectable man, and will soon have an income that might please her father."

"Will I have a chance to meet this woman?"

"I daresay you will, if you are to be in London for a few days. I'm sure she would love to make your acquaintance…"

She smiled.

"What will you do?" I asked. "When you return to Drifton Manor?"

Her smile dropped.

"I will carry on as I always have done," she said finally. "I will bear with Miss Matsuzaki's lectures and spend as much time as I can with Luna or out of doors."

I nodded my head and stood.

"I need to collect my belongings together. Once you are ready to depart, please meet us down here," I said.

And so an hour later, we found ourselves sat inside a coach and trundling towards London. My and Lin's horses were following behind on a long lead rope. Though we had taken only a full day to travel to Southampton, the return journey would take two in a carriage.

Lin, who knew some of the surrounding countryside, pointed out the occasional feature and made most of the conversation. Lady Mai asked him more about Miss Mori, a subject he was surprisingly happy to elaborate on. He had never been quite so open about his interest in the woman with me, but I supposed that Miss Mori and I did not always see eye to eye on matters. She was an intelligent woman, but she liked to meddle as much as Mrs Davis did, which was not always appreciated.

* * *

 **Author's note: Does anyone else feel like the fandom is shrinking a little? I don't know if it's just me/the people I normally speak to, but it just seems so quiet lately... I am also still ill, which super sucks because my brain doesn't work at the best of times and I can't think of ideas for writing and editing and *cries***

 **So if anyone wants to join one of the discord servers and talk to me that'd be great... I dunno, I just wanna complain about writing with people but oh well... Maybe I should go back to bed...**


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived back in London the following day, just before dinner. We went straight to Mrs Davis's residence. Her butler, Mr Streeton, showed us in and made the announcements.

"Oh Oliver! I wasn't expecting you so late! Let me ring the bell, perhaps we have enough supper for you all. Who is this charming young Lady you bring with you? Why are you here so late?"

"Supper would be most welcome," I said. "This is Lady Mai Taniyama, daughter of the late Earl of Mallin, niece of the current Earl. She was waylaid on her journey and has lost her belongings. She needs somewhere to stay and I could think of nowhere better. Especially considering Miss Mori is so taken up with her cousins."

"Oh Oliver, of course she can stay here. Come, my dear, take a seat by the fire. The weather is starting to turn."

Lady Mai smiled, eyes wide with fear, and took a seat. Mrs Davis's maid entered and spoke with her mistress for a few minutes before leaving.

"Supper will be a little thin on the ground, but as long as no one is too fussy about the amount of cabbage, we'll all be fed. I'm afraid we've been clearing out the pantry and so I am not as stocked up as I usually am," Mrs Davis admitted. "As long as I have no more late night visitors, we'll be fine."

"Lin and I can leave if—"

"You will stay and have dinner, Oliver. You do not visit me enough!"

Lady Mai smiled at Mrs Davis scolding me and I glowered at her in return.

"Take a seat, Mr Lin, how are you? Miss Mori was quite distraught at your going away. She's being run into the ground with all her cousins visiting. They're only doing it to try and win favour with her father. But hopefully she'll be free of all that, won't she?"

"Mrs Davis, stop pressuring Lin—"

"Do be quiet Oliver. Mr Lin?"

Lin smiled graciously.

"I'm afraid that with the visit of her cousins, I have been unable to request an audience with her father long enough to discuss matters."

"Well I'm sure it'll all be sorted before the year is out." She smiled and turned her attentions back to Lady Mai. "Now where did you get waylaid?"

"She ended up in Southampton, Lin and I were visiting on a business matter and offered to assist her," I said quickly.

"Oliver Davis I was talking to the Lady, not you. Will you keep your tongue!"

"It's quite alright, Mrs Davis," Lady Mai said. "Sir Davis and Mr Lin were my saviours. I was quite lost and had spent over half a day staring out to sea unsure what to do with myself. I had lost my luggage and everything so I really was grateful for their assistance."

"Have you been to Southampton before?"

"Oh no, I had not been as far south as Birmingham before," Lady Mai told her. "My Uncle dislikes London so we do not travel this way very much. He likes the lakes, so we inevitably end up going further north."

"I have not visited the lakes since I was your age," Mrs Davis said. "My husband took me for our honeymoon. Tell me, are they as beautiful as I remember them?"

"I'm sure they must be," Lady Mai said. "But I must admit I have grown quite bored of them."

The two women spoke more of various areas of natural beauty in England until dinner. While we ate, Mrs Davis spoke of all she could do to try and make Lady Mai comfortable while she resided with her.

"I daresay we can find some spare dresses for you. Perhaps not to the quality you usually have, but it'll be better than wearing the same dress several days in a row," Mrs Davis said. "And you must meet Miss Mori, she's an utterly delightful woman."

I rolled my eyes, unseen by Mrs Davis.

* * *

Lin and I left after dinner. We went our separate ways with the expectation that we would see each other the following day at the workshop.

I went home and straight to bed, tired after so much travel.

And I woke the next morning to an unexpected guest.

"Sir Davis," Mr Shepard said, having stuck his head through the door to my private chambers. "There is a Lord Mallin outside."

"What time is it?"

"Just before eight, sir."

I groaned.

"Show him to the breakfast parlour and have some food sent in for us both. Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes."

I did not dress with my usual care, but if Lord Mallin was going to call on me at an ungodly hour, then he would just have to deal with it.

When I arrived downstairs, Lord Mallin was pacing around my breakfast parlour, ignoring the offer of food and refreshment.

"Ah, there you are Davis!" he said.

"Good morning, Lord Mallin. Please excuse me but I am quite famished."

I took a seat and began piling food onto my plate.

"Yes, quite," he said, distracted. "I understand that this is entirely my fault. I should never have given the girl that book."

He lost me with this statement.

"Book?" I prompted.

"Yes, that dratted book that she went on about for weeks and weeks. In the end I read it just to appease her, and it's just the same!" Lord Mallin exclaimed. "That sister that ran off with the soldier."

I chewed at my bacon while deciphering his mutterings.

"Lydia Bennett? The one that ran off with Wickham?"

"Yes! That's the one! And Lady Mai has done the exact same thing! I don't know how you found her but—"

"How do you know I found her?"

"Lord Sanditon told me of your note about Southampton, I stopped in London on my way there and one of my servants reported to me last night that you'd returned. I presumed you had found her— You have found Lady Mai, have you not?"

I frowned.

"Yes, I have… She is residing with Mrs Davis, I thought it more proper than—"

"Well yes of course." He sighed heavily and sank into a chair with a hand pressed against his forehead. "This is entirely my fault. How ruined is she? Did she find those wretched stable boys?"

I took a deep breath before replying to this statement.

"No, because those 'wretched stable boys' as you so kindly put it, were never sent to Southampton," I said. "As you full well know."

He looked up at me and I went on.

"I found her sat by the docks, distraught that she could not locate her friends and convinced that you had lied to her."

"Look here, Davis, I set those boys up in a very reputable profession. They are likely doing just—"

"One of them is dead," I interrupted.

"You found them?"

"In a manner of sorts."

He frowned a little.

"Lady Mai is quite settled on the idea of staying in London for a few days," I went on. "Mrs Davis would be quite happy to see to her sightseeing wishes, if you'll allow it."

"What do I have to do to keep you quiet about this? Lord Sanditon's father has already declared that he will not allow his son to accept Lady Mai's hand, but there is still hope that someone else who has not heard of this little escapade might. How much do you want?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't be stupid with me, Davis. How much to buy your silence?"

I sighed heavily, reached for a pen, ink and scrap of paper. I wrote something down and passed it to Lord Mallin. As he read it, I stood and tucked my chair back in under the table.

"What is this?"

"Mrs Davis's address, it is where you'll find your niece. Though I suggest you don't take your governess with you when you collect her. It is her fault that Lady Mai ran away. She shouted at your niece for turning Lord Sanditon down."

Lord Mallin frowned and I left the room.

* * *

I met Lin at the workshop. He was overseeing some of the carpentry work. After he greeted me, I told him about my guest.

"And you just left?" he asked, once I had finished. "He did not take affront?"

"I imagine he did, but I think he is so desperate for me to keep quiet about it all that I think I could have slaughtered a baby in front of him and he would not have said a word."

"Do you think he'll allow his niece to remain in London for a few days?" Lin asked.

"I imagine Mrs Davis will talk him into it if he tries to take her away too soon."

Lin smiled.

Before anything more could be said, the door burst open.

"Davis, I want to see you in your office."

I turned to see Lord Sanditon. I sighed heavily and led the way.

"Why are you here?" I asked, too tired for pleasantries.

He shut the door behind him before replying.

"Look, I honestly thought you were smarter than this," he said. "Why on earth did you not propose to the girl when you found her?"

Taken aback, I frowned a little.

"Excuse me?"

"When you found Lady Mai, why did you not propose?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" I asked. "And she was cold, starved and delirious for heaven's sake."

"And once she was warm, fed and coherent?"

"I was more concerned about returning her to her Uncle than—"

"So you do not care for her in the least?"

"That's not what I—"

"Because I thought Miss Hara had it right. I thought you cared for Lady Mai and I thought her interested enough in you…" He sighed heavily. "She had other ideas too but, alas, I guess they were wrong."

"If that is all then perhaps you should—"

He interrupted me again.

"Do you care for Lady Mai?"

He stared at me, wanting a direct answer. I could not see an immediate way out of answering.

"I—"

A loud crash from the workshop cut me off and signalled the arrival of another visitor. I heard someone say something, followed by a shout of—

"I am an Earl, you will not tell me I cannot go anywhere!"

I sighed. What on earth did Lord Mallin want now…?

"Davis! Is this true?!"

He burst into my office and completely ignored Lord Sanditon. He was dragging Lady Mai behind him by the wrist. Lin followed and shut the door behind him.

"Is what true?" I asked. "And you might want to let go of your niece. She is not a doll."

Lord Mallin's cheeks were flaming red as he spoke, pointing between me and Lady Mai.

"She tells me that you lay a hand on her! Is this—"

"Uncle, that is not what I said in the slightest!" Lady Mai cried indignantly. "I kissed him! He did no such thing to me!"

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you— Did she— What happened between you?" he demanded.

"I found her by the docks, gave her my coat and offered her my arm to support herself as we walked back to the inn," I stated clearly. "I did nothing—"

"Then why did she just shout to the whole of London that she kissed you or you kissed her or whatever nonsense?! Do you realise what this means?"

He rounded on his niece, still gripping her wrist in a way that was making the other gentlemen in the room uncomfortable.

"Yes I do!" Lady Mai shouted. "You utter blunderbuss! Why do you think I did it?"

"And what will you do if he will not take you for the stupid, hot headed brat that you are?" Lord Mallin shouted back. "Will you live out your days in isolation and—"

Lady Mai wrenched her hand free of her uncle's grip.

"I will live out my days in comfort on my own fortune and in peace, without you leering over me!"

"That will not do! When I took you in, I swore an oath on your father's grave that I would see you cared for and I will not let some—" He gestured wildly at me and struggled for words. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Some…?" I prompted.

"I will not let someone of your standing marry her," Lord Mallin stated. "She is the daughter of an Earl and she deserves the best."

"I'm not sure you have much choice," Lord Sanditon pointed out. "If she has just told the whole of London that they have already… I think your only chance is to try and persuade Sir Davis to propose. His title might not be hereditary, but he is titled. And his money might come from trade, but he is in a position to buy an estate. Your niece would be well cared for for the rest of her life and so would her offspring…"

Lady Mai beamed at her friend.

Lord Mallin looked from Lord Sanditon to me to his niece. His shoulders deflated.

"This is the man you want?" he asked Lady Mai.

"The only man I want. I will accept no other."

"Good lord, what did I do to deserve this," he muttered. He turned to me. "Will you accept her?"

"On what terms?"

"Terms? She has a fortune far greater than you deserve to touch and—"

"I don't care about that. Will she be allowed to keep Luna? Or is the cat tied to your estate?"

Lord Mallin blinked stupidly.

"The cat? You're concerned about the cat?"

Lady Mai, however, laughed and darted around my desk. She wrapped herself around one of my arms. I tried not to show how pleased I was about this on my face.

"Yes, I am concerned about the cat."

"She can keep the damn cat," Lord Mallin muttered. "What else?"

"Is there anything else you want?" I asked Lady Mai. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lin and Lord Sanditon both smirking.

"I want my Uncle to marry Miss Matsuzaki—"

"You go too far!"

"She is the only woman that will accept you! And you need to marry! You need an heir for the Earldom!" Lady Mai said earnestly. "I no longer need a governess. She is the daughter of a baron, hardly an unrespectable family. Marry her and be done with it, I say."

Lord Mallin huffed heavily.

"I am going to sort out the paperwork and contact the archbishop. Can my niece stay with Mrs Davis until this business is finished with?"

"Yes, I'm sure that Mrs Davis will be delighted."

"Fine."

And with that, Lord Mallin left.

"I think we should wait until after we are married to tell him you were a stable boy," Lady Mai said in a soft voice.

"Oh so you did figure it out," I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I figured it out!" she objected. "But why did you not tell me straight?"

"Lady Mai, you just saw your uncle's reaction to him being a knight," Lord Sanditon said. "I can't imagine what he would have said if Davis had admitted to being the stable boy that he, himself, had thrown out all those years ago…"

"He's going to be quite furious when he realises what has happened," Lady Mai said with glee.

"You realise, I never actually told your uncle I would marry you."

She pouted up at me.

"But you will marry me," she said without an element of doubt in her tone.

"Yes, I suppose I will. Are you free for the rest of the morning? I have a new carriage I want to test."

"I suppose I could find time," she replied.

"Lin, could you see to things here?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I trust you can see yourself out, Lord Sanditon?"

"I am sure Mr Lin can help me if I get lost," he replied.

I nodded and led Lady Mai out through the workshop to the stables, where I had some of the young stable boys tack up the pair of thoroughbreds I bought to the racing curricle I had Thomas finish.

Lady Mai insisted I introduce her to all of the stable boys and she complimented them all on their work. I helped her into the cab and we drove out into the London streets.

"So do you know that your uncle hired Lin and I to make you a carriage for a wedding present?" I asked Lady Mai.

"No, I did not. So it was all a ruse?"

"Yes, he has commissioned SPR Carriages for a phaeton for you," I told her.

"How kind of him," she muttered in a way that suggested to me that she was not pleased about it at all.

"Yes, but we'll take his money and give him the phaeton as requested. I thought, however, that you might prefer this…"

"This is not for a client?"

"No," I admitted. "When I returned to London I had this built as my own gift to you."

"But I do not know how to drive a curricle."

"No, you do not," I agreed. "But you can learn, if you are willing. These horses are ex-racehorses and I'm not sure how much they'll like going so slowly all the time…"

"London really isn't the place to race a curricle, Noll," she said. My heart warmed at the use of the old nickname. "But I suppose I could learn at this speed and then when we purchase an estate of our own…"

"Yes, I was thinking about that… Do you have any counties in mind?"

"Nowhere near the lakes," she said and I laughed. "But other than that, I don't much mind. We can search for places once we are married. Though I was not much impressed with Southampton."

I smiled and offered her the reins.

"So lesson number one in how to race a curricle," I said as she took them, "is to trust in your horses."

She laughed, recalling, no doubt, that first evening's conversation at Drifton Manor.

I whipped the horses up into a trot, and together, we rode around London until the horses were exhausted.

* * *

We were married two weeks later and moved to a small estate in Cambridgeshire three months after that. Close enough to visit Mrs Davis and Mr and Mrs Lin in London when we wanted. But far enough that we were not crowded by traffic to the city.

Lord Mallin married his governess, much to the excitement of the local gossips. They visited every now and then. Lord Mallin had kicked up a bit of a fuss when he had discovered my true heritage, but as I had been taking such good care of his niece, he did not grumble for too long.

We did not race the curricle when he and his wife visited.

We saved that for every day with fair weather and sometimes, days without.

And that is how a stable boy ended up with his childhood sweetheart.

* * *

 **Author's note: Aww isn't this sweet. They live happily ever after and I thought I was done with regency but a new idea has invaded my brain. Want to know more? Well, you gotta review and ask me about it ;)**

 **If anyone wants to join the GH Discord server, give me a shout, I can get you in! The fandom may be dying but we will not go without a fight because I have nowhere else to go and I love these characters too much! If there are other spaces people prefer to chat on, let me know! I think the chat system on here is okay but a pain if you're not on a laptop/computer...**

 **ALSO! Guess who has a promotion interview tomorrow? That's right. Me. If all goes well, I might post the first chapter of my Nanowrimo story entitled The Battle Front, ask me more about it in a review if you're curious. If the interview goes badly, then I'll just cry. A lot.**


End file.
